Vacance !
by No-Doubt-This-Is-Strange
Summary: Prologue en ligne ! [Un chapitre par jour de 1000 mots chaque] [Vive les Reviews !] Rating T pour le langage d'Hidan et peut être un court lemon !
1. Chapter 1

Ca devait être des vacances normales, au final je ne me suis jamais remise à travailler.

Une jeune femme attendait depuis environs une demi-heure devant une faculté de Tokyo.

Adossée à sa fidèle Honda superblackbird* elle examinait chaque coins et recoins des alentours de l'école, éspérant intérieurement que le petit groupe de personnes qu'elle attendait arrive enfin.

Ils devaient être 9, dans ce groupe elle n'en connaissait qu'un et pourtant elle avait proposé à ce qu'ils partent tous ensemble en vacance. Durant la période chaude, de nombreux élèves rataient volontairement les cours en faculté pour pouvoir partir en vacance, entre amis ou en famille.

Elle, elle cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'étudiait plus. Elle travaillait déjà, depuis ses 16 ans elle travaillait et tout cela grâce à sa mère.

Au bout d'un petit moment elle les vit. Ils étaient tous pimpants et bien habillés, 9 dieux pour 5 jeunes femmes.

Ils allaient se battrent pour elles.

Elle vit une personne de grande taille aux cheveux roux s'approcher d'un pas assuré vers elle. Ce qui était sûr c'était qu'il n'avait pas été élevé avec les loups.

Il devait faire partie de la haute aristocratie.

Il la regarda, ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un fin sourire puis il lui caressa doucement ses cheveux pour venir coller sa tête contre son torse.

_ Tu m'as manqué.


	2. Chapter 2

_Oui, il n'y a pas à dire, les Philippines c'est vraiment extraordinaire_, pensa l'une des quatre jeunes femmes qui était dans la voiture.

Elles étaient toutes les quatres dans une Aston Martin décapotable aux couleurs flamboyantes et aux sièges de cuirs.

Parmis c'est quatre femmes qui étaient toutes extraordinaires et qui arrivaient à attirer l'attention d'un simple claquement de talons, deux d'entres elles se disputaient perpétuellement, surtout quand l'une des deux ne connaissait pas le chemin qui menait à leur hotel.

**_ Mais ! Fallait tourner à droite !** S'écria l'une d'elle aux cheveux de feu

**_ Je te dit que c'est la bonne route !** Répondit une blonde d'un ton agréssif.

**_ Calmez vous les filles**, demanda gentillement une brune

**_ Laisse tomber Hinata, elles sont tellement concentrées dans leur dispute qu'elles ne t'écoutent même pas,** annonça une femme qui parressait être la plus sage.

Alors que les deux jeunes femmes continuaient de se chamailler, la brunette regarda son amie qui était assise à ses cotés à l'arrière de la voiture. Elles profitaient toutes les quatre de ce moment de répit, le début des vacances.

Elles n'avaient jamais été en vacance seules, sans majordomes, sans parents et sans gardes du corps. Cette fois ci c'était la première mais surement pas la dernière.

Alors que d'habitude elles auraient dût utiliser la limousine, la elles utilisaient une Aston, c'était beaucoup plus discret, même si ont sentait que le luxe émanait de cette voiture et de ses propriètaires.

Ces quatre jeunes femmes étaient toutes filles de banquiers, de grands banquiers, elles avaient été éduqué dans les règles les plus strictes et les plus maniérées du monde entier.

Ces filles étaient toutes originaires de pays différents. La jeune femme blonde qui était au volant se nommait Ino Yamanaka et elle venait de Nouvelle-Zélande, elle avait eu ses vingts petites années en février dernier. Et elles avaient rencontré les quatre filles faisant partie du voyage à une réception dans un hôtel des plus chic et branché de Paris.

Sa meilleure amie, celle qui lui criait dessus n'était autre que Karin Hebi, elle était d'une année leur ainée. Elle, elle venait d'Italie. Elle était la loingtaine descendante de César.

La jeune brunette, la plus timide des quatre, était l'héritière Hyuuga. Hinata Hyuuga. Elle avait beau dire qu'elle avait la majorité, son visage aux traits encore enfantin semblait dire le contraire. Hinata, est japonaise. Le plus étonnant c'était qu'autrefois, son clan était un clan de samouraï.

Alors que la dernière, surement la plus surprenante, était Sakura Haruno. Accoudé à la portière arrière de la voiture elle regardait de ses yeux vert pomme, les vagues qui déferlaient contre le rivage. Sakura était née en France celon le souhait de sa mère qui elle était française, descendante de Henri IV. Son père qu'en à lui était japonais et c'était le meilleur ami du père d'Hinata. Allez savoir comment elles avaient fait pour ne pas se rencontrer plus tôt ?

Au bout d'une bonne vingtaine de minutes à tourner en rond, Sakura avait décidé de prendre le volant et avait finalement trouvé le chemin les menant à l'hôtel.

Elle se gara devant le grand hôtel à la façade marquée d'une enseigne gigantesque Sunny & Grandma .

C'était une chaîne d'hôtel plutôt connu pour les filles qui les fréquentées pendant les trois quarts de leur voyage.

Alors que des voiturier s'affairaient à vider la malle de leurs nombreuses valises, des portiers virent leur ouvrirent les portières.

_Pour être discrètes y'a pas mieux_, râla intérieurement l'Haruno.

Elle replaça ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez puis elle sorti de la voiture avec grâce.

Se tenant droites, c'est avec une démarche assurée que les filles rentrèrent dans l'hôtel.

Karin, surement la seule à être à l'aise avec ce genre de cérémonie, s'avança vers l'accueil du bâtiment. De son habituel regard hautain, elle dévisagea une jeune femme qui était au téléphone avec un client. Celle ci mal-à-l'aise se dépêcha de raccrocher pour s'occuper des clientes qui se tenaient droites comme des piquets devant elle.

**_ Bonjour mesdames, que puis-je pour vous aidez ?**

Si elles avaient été en tenues normales, la femme d'accueille les auraient probablement reconnu du premier coup d'oeil, mais la elles étaient en mode touriste, tongs shorts, jupes, et petits hauts étaient au rendez vous.

**_ Et bien, pour ne pas tourner autour du pot, nous avons réservé quatre suites, aux noms d'Hebi, Hyuuga, Yamanaka et Haruno. **

La femme d'accueil sembla tressaillir et manqua de tomber de sa chaise, se qui provoqua un fou rire chez la blonde qui n'arrivait plus à retenir ses larmes.

**_ Oh excusez moi mesdames, je ne vous avez pas reconnu,** s'excusa t'elle maladroitement.

**_ C'est normal, pouvons nous avoir nos clefs ou allons nous devoir passer la soirée ici à attendre après vous ?** Demanda avec hargne Karin.

La femme leur donna les clefs alors qu'un roux et une blonde s'approchèrent des filles.

**_ Bienvenue dans l'hôtel.** Dit le roux avec une impassibilité hors du commun.

**_ Merci bien, répondit avec gentillesse Hinata qui ne put s'empêcher de rougir. **

**_ Qui êtes vous jeune homme ?** Demanda Ino avec une pointe de curiosité dans la voix.

* * *

Qui est le roux ? Gaara ou Sasori ?

Et qui est la blonde ? Temari ou Tsunade ?

La suite dans le prochain chapitre, soit demain quoi.


End file.
